25 Kwietnia 2006
TVP 1 05:40 Wstaje dzień; poradnik 05:45 Eko - Europa; magazyn ekologiczny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?, W tym skrót Wiadomości o godz. 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, Pogoda o godz. 6:32, 7:05, 7:34 oraz Przegląd prasy o godz. 6:15, 6:45, 7:15, 7:45; magazyn /program na żywo/ 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Wyjście na zakupy; poradnik 08:19 Prosto w oczy; program publicystyczny 08:35 Smocze opowieści, Tak dla śmiechu. Pomocna dłoń Zaka, odc. 60; serial animowany USA 1999 /stereo/ 09:05 Zygzaki, Buty, odc. 30; program dla dzieci /stereo/ 09:25 Bajeczki Jedyneczki, Narysowany ludzik; program dla dzieci 09:35 Ważne przemiany, Powrót syna marnotrawnego, odc. 11; serial przygodowy Nowa Zelandia 2002; reż.: Murray Keane; wyk: Tom Hern, Morgan Palmer - Hubbard 10:05 Nieustraszony, Niebezpieczny wynalazek, odc. 16; serial przygodowy USA 1984; reż.: Charles Watson Stanford; wyk: David Hasselhoff, Edward Mulhare /stereo/ 10:50 Recepty Jedynki, Kłopoty z kolanem; magazyn medyczny 11:10 ZUS dla ciebie, odc. 6; poradnik 11:15 Telezakupy 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan, odc. 1086; telenowela Polska 2006; reż.: Paweł Karpiński, Jakub Ruciński, Ryszard Dreger; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka /stereo/ 12:35 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny /stereo/ 13:00 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, odc. 13; kabaret i satyra 13:15 Plebania, odc. 693; telenowela Polska 2006; reż.: Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska /stereo/ 13:40 Plebania, odc. 694; telenowela Polska 2006; reż.: Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska /stereo/ 14:00 Relacja z greckokatolickiej liturgii wielkanocnej; relacja 14:55 Był taki dzień, 25 kwietnia; felieton /stereo/ 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Wiedźmy, Niebezpieczne związki, odc. 7; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Jan Kidawa - Błoński; wyk: Katarzyna Figura, Maria Seweryn /stereo/ 16:00 Moda na sukces, odc. 2814; telenowela USA 1998; wyk: Katherine Kelly Lang, Bobbie Eakes /stereo/ 16:25 Moda na sukces, odc. 2815; telenowela USA 1998; wyk: Katherine Kelly Lang, Bobbie Eakes /stereo/ 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn reporterów /program na żywo/ 17:35 Klan, odc. 1091; telenowela Polska 2006; reż.: Paweł Karpiński, Jakub Ruciński, Ryszard Dreger; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka /stereo/ 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny /stereo/ 18:25 Plebania, odc. 699; telenowela Polska 2006; reż.: Iwona Siekierzyńska; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska /stereo/ 19:00 Wieczorynka, Muminki, odc. 8 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Przed Mundialem 2006 - Gillette World Cup; piłka nożna 20:30 Villarreal CF - Arsenal Londyn, Liga Mistrzów - półfinał; piłka nożna /program na żywo/ 22:50 Prosto w oczy; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ 23:05 Wiadomości 23:15 Był taki dzień, 25 kwietnia; felieton /stereo/ 23:20 Widzieć i wiedzieć: Wolność jest darem Boga; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 /stereo/ 00:15 Agentka o stu twarzach, odc. 16; serial sensacyjny USA 2002; wyk: Jennifer Garner, Ron Rifkin /stereo/ 01:00 Wokół wielkiej sceny; program muzyczny /stereo/ 01:40 Polowanie na "Lisa"; film dokumentalny Rosja 2003 02:00 Był taki dzień, 25 kwietnia; felieton /stereo/ 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:10 Złotopolscy, Mały senator, odc. 393; telenowela Polska 2002; reż.: Ireneusz Engler; wyk: Beata Ścibak, Renata Gabryjelska 06:35 10 minut tylko dla siebie, Adam Ogonowski; magazyn /stereo/ 06:45 Dwójka dzieciom: Siedem stron świata, Nowy, odc. 4; serial dla dzieci Polska 1974; reż.: Wojciech Fiwek; wyk: Bolesław Płotnicki, Bogdan Kowalczyk 07:10 Telezakupy 07:25 Od przedszkola do Opola, Zespół No To Co 07:55 Dwójka dzieciom: Jak to działa?, Po drugiej stronie czyli o balonach, odc. 15; serial animowany Wielka Brytania - Francja 2002 /stereo/ 08:10 Detektyw w sutannie, Więzy krwi, odc. 6; serial kryminalny USA 1989; reż.: Charles Dubin; wyk: Tom Bosley, Tracy Nelson 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn /program na żywo/ 11:10 M jak miłość, odc. 325; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Waldemar Szarek; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 11:55 10 minut tylko dla siebie, Piotr Kaczmarek, Hubert Krysztofiak; magazyn /stereo/ 12:10 Kochaj mnie, odc. 143; serial dokumentalny Polska 2006 /stereo/ 12:25 Telezakupy 12:45 Święta wojna, Doskonałość duchowa, odc. 161; serial komediowy Polska 2003; reż.: Marek Bielecki; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski 13:15 Co ci dolega?: Dzikie dziecko; film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2002 /stereo/ 14:05 Lokatorzy, Ofiara własnego wdzięku, odc. 97; serial komediowy Polska 2002; reż.: Feridun Erol; wyk: Michał Lesień, Olga Borys /stereo/ 14:35 Znaki czasu; kościół i religia 14:55 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia, After Fryderyk Party; felieton 15:10 Gliniarz i prokurator, Mam na ciebie oko, odc. 1; serial kryminalny USA 1989; reż.: Chuck Bowman; wyk: William Conrad, Joe Penny 16:00 Dla niesłyszących: Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących: M jak miłość, odc. 406; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 17:05 Dla niesłyszących: Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość"; felieton /stereo/ 17:15 Zorro, odc. 25; serial przygodowy USA 1957; reż.: Charles Barton, Lewis R. Foster; wyk: Guy Williams, Gene Sheldon 17:40 Z kabaretowego archiwum, odc. 4; kabaret i satyra 17:55 Pogoda 17:58 Pogoda dla alergików 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Kocham kino; magazyn filmowy 20:10 M jak miłość, odc. 407; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 21:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość"; felieton /stereo/ 21:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; cykl reportaży /program na żywo/ 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport - telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Wieczór filmowy Kocham kino - wstęp; zapowiedź programu 22:50 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino: Pillow Book; dramat obyczajowy Francja - Wielka Brytania - Holan 1996; reż.: Peter Greenaway; wyk: Vivian Wu, Ken Ogata /stereo/ 00:55 Wieczór filmowy Kocham kino: Mężczyzna za drzwiami; dramat obyczajowy Dania 2003; reż.: Jesper W. Nielsen; wyk: Nikolaj Coster - Waldau, Iben Hjejle /stereo/ 02:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.00 Adam i Ewa (61) - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Przygody Jackie Chana (44) - serial animowany 08.00 Miodowe lata (96): Nowy hymn - serial komediowy 08.45 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.45 Boston Public (58) - serial komediowy 10.45 Quizmania - teleturniej 11.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 11.55 Daleko od noszy (32): Nagły zastępca - serial komediowy 12.30 Samo życie (690) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Miodowe lata (97): Salon masażu - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (274) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (8): Mężczyzna zmiennym jest - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.35 Świat według Bundych (169) - serial komediowy 17.05 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.05 Pierwsza miłość (275) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (691) - serial obyczajowy 20.15 O rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 20.50 FILM TYGODNIA: Stan oblężenia - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.15 Boston Public (59) - serial komediowy, USA 00.15 Biznes wydarzenia 00.35 Prognoza pogody 00.40 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01.05 Kuba Wojewódzki: Tomasz Raczek, Jan Wieczorkowski - talk show (powt.) 02.00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03.00 Magazyn sportowy 05.00 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06.10 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 06.30 Telesklep 07.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 08.10 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 08.50 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.00 Salon gier - teleturniej 10.50 Na Wspólnej (635) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show (powt.) 13.00 Detektyw Monk (9/23) - serial kryminalny 14.00 Nash Bridges (119/122) - serial kryminalny 15.00 Barwy grzechu (76/160) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesolowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (636) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Magda M. (23) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.15 Tajemnice Smallville (17/22) - serial SF, Kanada/USA 00.15 Detektyw - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 00.45 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 01.05 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.05 Telesklep 02.30 Nic straconego TVP 3 Warszawa 06:20 Echa dnia; program publicystyczny 06:40 Telekurier; cykl reportaży 07:10 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, "Kraków i Norymberga w cywilizacji europejskiej"; magazyn kulturalny 07:13 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Gminy Mazowsza; program publicystyczny 08:15 Odkrywanie Warszawy; reportaż 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:43 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia; rozmowa /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy; film dokumentalny Polska 17:00 Muzyka na żywo; program muzyczny 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Płace i wymagam; magazyn konsumenta 19:00 Antenowe remanenty; magazyn 19:30 Muzyka na żywo; program muzyczny 20:00 Telekurier; cykl reportaży /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia; program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 To jest temat, Lekarska szychta; cykl reportaży 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Fotografowie Mao; film dokumentalny Francja 2005 00:00 Córki McLeoda, Nocny wypad, odc. 17; serial obyczajowy Australia 2001; reż.: Chris Martin Jones; wyk: Bridie Carter, Lisa Chappell 00:45 Telekurier; cykl reportaży /stereo/ 01:10 Kurier 01:30 Kurier sportowy 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Echa dnia; program publicystyczny /stereo/ 02:10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Pokemon (187) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 08.55 Kachorra to ja (93) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.00 Roseanne (15) - serial komediowy, USA 10.30 Skrzydła (15) - serial komediowy, USA 11.00 Strażnik Teksasu (77) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.05 Daję słowo - teleturniej 13.50 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.40 Wróżba dla Ciebie 15.15 Pokemon (188) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 16.15 Kachorra to ja (86) - telenowela, Argentyna 17.15 Roseanne (16) - serial komediowy, USA 17.45 Skrzydła (16) - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Strażnik Teksasu (78) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Kronika nie z tej ziemi (18) - serial SF, USA 21.00 Okręt (4/6) - serial wojenny, Niemcy 22.10 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.40 Monique - komediodramat, Francja 2002 00.15 Kuszące zagadki - program erotyczny 01.15 Biznes Wydarzenia 01.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.25 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 02.50 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.15 Zakończenie programu TVN Siedem 05.25 Nie ma sprawy (36/39) - serial komediowy 06.15 Telesklep 07.15 Brygada ratunkowa (5/22) - serial sensacyjny 08.20 Zaklęte serce (54/135) - telenowela 09.10 Ostry dyżur (35/48) - serial obyczajowy 10.05 Nocny kurs (9/22) - serial sensacyjny 11.05 Telesklep 12.55 Mania grania - teleturniej 13.50 Nie ma sprawy (37/39) - serial komediowy 14.45 Zaklęte serce (55/135) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16.10 Pępek świata (2/15) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Przyjaciele (19/24) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Ostry dyżur (36/48) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.10 Nocny kurs (10/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.10 Pępek świata (3/15) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Przyjaciele (20/24) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Śmiertelna podróż - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996 22.10 Najemnicy (3/17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.10 Gra o miłość - film obyczajowy, USA 1999 01.55 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 02.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn 03.10 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy o 6.15, 6.45, 7.15, 7.45; skrót Wiadomości o 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 , Pogoda o 6.32, 7.05, 7.34 oraz Był taki dzień o 6:34 i 7:36 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Wirtul@ndia - Kolory tęczy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Magazyn Medyczny - Pamiętaj o sercu - "Kardiologia inwazyjna"; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Radość; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zaproszenie - Śląski chleb; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 55 kapeluszy Pani Hanki. Benefis Hanki Bielickiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Portret sarmacki; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Koniec Jałty - Zapaść; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1054; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 415; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Sportowy tydzień 13:35 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Magiczny świat starej piosenki wg Danuty Żelechowskiej i Jana Zagozdy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Szalom na Szerokiej - XV Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej (koncert finałowy cz. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Siostra Lidia od zagubionych; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Wirtul@ndia - Kolory tęczy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Tęczowa bajeczka - Bajeczka o lesie.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Magazyn Medyczny - Pamiętaj o sercu - "Kardiologia inwazyjna"; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Kręcioła; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 Radość; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Ze sztuką na ty - Ryszard Krynicki- Magnetyczny punkt; widowisko poetyckie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Koniec Jałty - Zorganizowanie buntu; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Piesek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1054; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 415; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Jesteśmy z .PL; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Święte dzieci; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Warto rozmawiać - (66) Kłamstwo oświęcimskie....o Polakach czyli o potrzebie historii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Pięć czwartych; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Nowa książka; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Portret sarmacki; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Piesek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1054; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 415; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Jesteśmy z .PL; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:35 Święte dzieci; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Koniec Jałty - Zorganizowanie buntu; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Warto rozmawiać - Kłamstwo oświęcimskie....o Polakach czyli o potrzebie historii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Ze sztuką na ty - Ryszard Krynicki- Magnetyczny punkt; widowisko poetyckie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Pięć czwartych; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Nowa książka; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 13:00 Program dnia; zapowiedź programu 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 13:25 Kino krótkich filmów: Tren dla miasta Szydłowa; reportaż 13:40 Wniebowzięci; komedia Polska 1973; reż.: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Jan Himilsbach 14:25 Gangsterzy i filantropi; komedia Polska 1963; reż.: Jerzy Hoffman, Edward Skórzewski; wyk: Wiesław Michnikowski, Gustaw Holoubek 15:50 Bez prądu - Dżem; koncert 16:35 Kinematograf; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 17:00 Studio Kultura; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:05 Prymas. Trzy lata z tysiąca; dramat obyczajowy Polska 2000; reż.: Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk: Andrzej Seweryn, Zbigniew Zamachowski /stereo/ 18:45 Wydarzenie, odc. 19; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ 18:55 Kino krótkich filmów: Jak sobie wychować dziecko; film animowany Czechy 1956 19:05 Andrzej Seweryn aktor; portret artysty 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:15 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, 60 - te urodziny Andrzeja Seweryna; rozmowa /stereo/ 21:00 Don Juan; spektakl teatralny Francja 2002; reż.: Jacques Lassalle; wyk: Andrzej Seweryn, Simon Eine /stereo/ 23:20 Strefa alternatywna: Czytanie dramatu, Konferencja ptaków, odc. 7; program artystyczny /program na żywo/ 23:55 Strefa alternatywna: Głośne czytanie, Wszystkie gry wideo są o miłości, odc. 86 seria 2; portret artysty 00:00 Strefa alternatywna: Lepsze książki, odc. 18; literatura /stereo/ 00:40 Strefa alternatywna: Poza Kontrolą, Neuma, odc. 22; koncert 01:00 Zakończenie dnia CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Aktualności filmowe 08:30 Spin City (5) 09:00 Detektyw Monk (1) 09:50 Zdjęcie czy ikona – film dok. 10:55 Sahara – film przygodowy, USA/Hiszpania/Niemcy 2005 13:00 Płynąc pod prąd – dramat, Australia 2003 14:45 Wielkie nadzieje – melodramat, USA 1998 16:40 Łapu capu ekstra 17:15 Oasis w Manchesterze 18:25 Bez limitu prędkości – film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Luksemburg 2004 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Premiera: Żona Gillesa – melodramat, Belgia/Francja 2004 22:55 Osaczony – thriller, USA/Niemcy 2005 00:55 Bilans kwartalny – dramat, Polska 1974 02:30 Maratończyk – film kryminalny, USA 1977 HBO 06:30 Chłopięca przyjaźń – film dla młodzieży, USA 2005 08:05 Pożegnanie z Harrym – film obyczajowy, USA 2002 09:40 Podglądając Hollywood 10:10 Dziś 13, jutro 30 – komedia, USA 2004 11:45 Syn panny młodej – komediodramat, Argentyna 2001 13:50 Domowy front (12) 14:15 Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla – film fantast., Nowa Zelandia/USA 2003 17:30 Gliniarze i Robbersonowie – komedia kryminalna, USA 1994 19:05 Mężowie i żona – komedia, USA 1996 21:00 HBO na stojaka! 21:30 Statyści (4) 22:00 Deadwood (8) 22:55 Milczenie – thriller, USA 2001 00:40 Słoneczna Ibiza – komedia, Niemcy 2004 02:10 Resident Evil II: Apokalipsa – horror, Niemcy/Francja/W. Bryt. 2004 03:40 Zobacz w HBO 04:10 Mężowie i żona – komedia, USA 1996 CANAL+ Sport 07:00 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 07:30 Żużel Grand Prix Słowenii 10:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Arka Gdynia - Odra Wodzisław 12:45 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz GKS Bełchatów - Lech Poznań 14:35 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Górnik Łęczna - Wisła Płock 16:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - Amica Wronki 18:15 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - Pogoń Szczecin 20:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Jerzy Szczakiel - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - Wisła Kraków 23:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Zagłębie Lubin 01:55 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 03:20 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz GKS Bełchatów - Lech Poznań 05:05 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Juventus Turyn - Lazio Rzym CANAL+ Film 08:30 Rozrachunek - thriller 10:05 Deser Bezsenno¶ć - film krótkometrażowy 10:15 Bliscy nieznajomi - film obyczajowy 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Ojciec i syn - film dokumentalny 14:00 Aktualno¶ci filmowe - magazyn filmowy 14:30 Morska przygoda - komedia 16:15 Wielki podryw - dramat obyczajowy 18:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy Jaspera Morello - film krótkometrażowy 18:30 Misja w czasie - film SF 20:00 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 1 20:45 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 5 21:10 Grób Roseanny - komedia romantyczna 22:45 Portret małej Cossette - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 3 23:25 Żona Gilles'a - dramat obyczajowy 01:10 Życie jest cudem - komediodramat 03:40 Show - film sensacyjny Ale Kino! 08:00 Nawiedzony pałac - horror 09:35 Wczoraj i dzi¶ - dramat obyczajowy 11:30 Dotknięcie nocy - film kryminalny 13:10 Mongolski ping pong - komedia 15:00 Słodki drań - komediodramat 16:40 Giganci - komediodramat 18:05 Wywiad - komediodramat 20:00 Ludzie z poci±gu - dramat wojenny 21:40 Dzikie ż±dze - thriller 23:35 Krótkie ale! O¶li upór - filmy krótkometrażowe 00:15 Zajęcia z anatomii - horror 02:00 Ostatni seans! Ucieczki w mrok - dramat obyczajowy Animal Planet 06:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 36 06:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 14 07:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 123 07:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 08:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Atak rekina! - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Weterynarze z Abu Dhabi - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 09:00 Równik: Afryka równikowa - zmieniaj się lub giń - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Łowca krokodyli: Zemsta Grahama - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston: Brudna robota - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 36 12:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 14 13:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 123 13:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 14:00 RSPCA: Szkolenie opiekunów zwierz±t - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 14:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 15:00 Równik: Afryka równikowa - zmieniaj się lub giń - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Miami: Węże na wolno¶ci - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 37 17:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 18:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 124 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 15 19:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Koala w niebezpieczeństwie - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 20:00 Wielkie morskie przygody - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 21:00 Ludojady: Krokodyle - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Broń chemiczna - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston: Cmentarz na farmie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Na posterunku: Zaniedbana szkapa - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 00:00 Pogotowie dla zwierz±t: Podaj łapę - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Weterynaria przyszło¶ci: Sparkey - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 37 01:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 02:00 Ludojady: Krokodyle - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Broń chemiczna - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Wielkie morskie przygody - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 04:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Koala w niebezpieczeństwie - serial dokumentalny 04:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 05:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston: Cmentarz na farmie - serial dokumentalny AXN 06:00 11. godzina - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 06:50 Amatorzy przygód - serial przygodowy odc. 19 07:40 Andromeda 3 - serial SF odc. 20 08:30 Herkules - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 09:20 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 16 10:10 11. godzina - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 11:00 Andromeda 3 - serial SF odc. 20 11:50 Amatorzy przygód - serial przygodowy odc. 19 12:40 Herkules - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 13:30 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 16 14:20 Sprawiedliwo¶ć na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 15:10 11. godzina - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 16:00 Amatorzy przygód - serial przygodowy odc. 20 16:50 Andromeda 3 - serial SF odc. 21 17:35 Herkules - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 18:25 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 17 19:15 Sprawiedliwo¶ć na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 20:05 Obrońca 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 21:00 Twarde l±dowanie - thriller 22:30 Sprawiedliwo¶ć na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 23:20 Obrońca 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 00:10 Twarde l±dowanie - thriller 01:40 Obrońca 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 Cinemax 06:00 Złapać rytm - musical 07:50 Nasz włoski m±ż - komedia romantyczna 09:20 Krzyk w ciemno¶ci - dramat sensacyjny 11:30 Wiesz, kim jestem - western 13:05 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 3 - magazyn filmowy odc. 4 13:30 Miło¶ć mojej młodo¶ci - dramat obyczajowy 15:05 Siedem minut w niebie - film obyczajowy 16:35 Złapać rytm - musical 18:25 Nasz włoski m±ż - komedia romantyczna 20:00 Wieczór konesera Słodycz zemsty - komedia 21:35 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 3 - magazyn filmowy odc. 12 22:00 Punisher - film sensacyjny 00:00 Lansky - dramat kryminalny 01:55 Moimi oczami - dramat obyczajowy 03:40 Domowe piekło - komediodramat 05:20 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Matki i córki - magazyn filmowy Club 05:30 Na ¶lubnym kobiercu - program rozrywkowy odc. 31 06:00 Sposób na sprawno¶ć - magazyn fitness odc. 38 06:25 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 3 06:55 Niesamowite wnętrza - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 116 07:20 Niesamowite wnętrza - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 117 07:45 Kuchnia hinduska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 08:10 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 08:35 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 5 09:30 Tajemnice ogrodów: Ogród bez basenu - magazyn hobbistyczny odc. 3 10:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 10:25 Niesamowite wnętrza - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 116 10:55 Niesamowite wnętrza - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 117 11:25 Na ¶lubnym kobiercu - program rozrywkowy odc. 33 11:55 Na ¶lubnym kobiercu - program rozrywkowy odc. 43 12:25 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 13:20 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 10 13:45 Co słychać w Hollywood - program rozrywkowy odc. 94 14:10 PrzyjdĽ! Zobacz! Kup! - magazyn odc. 3 14:35 Dom mody - konkurs ubiorów odc. 3 15:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 5 16:00 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 16:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 17:00 Bazar - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 17:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 5 18:30 Stylowe miejsca: Square i Domaine De Beauvois - magazyn turystyczny odc. 4 19:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 10 19:30 Zmień swój styl - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 11 20:30 Strażnicy mody - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 13 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 5 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 38 22:50 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 25 23:40 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny odc. 52 00:30 Najbardziej kiczowate ¶luby Ameryki - program rozrywkowy 01:20 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 38 02:05 PrzyjdĽ! Zobacz! Kup! - magazyn odc. 3 02:30 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 03:00 Tajemnice ogrodów: Ogród bez basenu - magazyn hobbistyczny odc. 3 04:30 Dom mody - konkurs ubiorów odc. 2 05:00 Przewodnik po ¶wiecie - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 CNN 05:30 World Sport 09:00 Business International 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport 11:00 Larry King 12:00 Business International 13:00 World News Asia 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport 15:00 World News Asia 16:00 Your World Today 20:00 Insight 20:30 World Business Today 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Today 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 World Sport 23:00 Business International 00:00 Insight 00:30 World Sport 01:00 CNN Today 04:30 Situation Room 05:00 World News Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: One s± wszędzie - serial dokumentalny 09:55 Tajemnice Azji: Wielki Mur Chiński - serial dokumentalny 10:50 Wojna i cywilizacja: Konni wojownicy - serial dokumentalny 11:45 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Egipcjanie - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Bogowie zaginionej ¶wi±tyni - film dokumentalny 13:35 Łowcy duchów: Widmo z Wicklow - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Tajne armie Europy: Norwescy bohaterowie - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: One s± wszędzie - serial dokumentalny 15:55 Tajemnice Azji: Wielki Mur Chiński - serial dokumentalny 16:50 Wojna i cywilizacja: Konni wojownicy - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Egipcjanie - serial dokumentalny 18:40 Bogowie zaginionej ¶wi±tyni - film dokumentalny 19:35 Łowcy duchów: Widmo z Wicklow - serial dokumentalny 20:05 Tajne armie Europy: Norwescy bohaterowie - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: One s± wszędzie - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Tajemnice Azji: Wielki Mur Chiński - serial dokumentalny 22:50 Wojna i cywilizacja: Konni wojownicy - serial dokumentalny 23:45 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Egipcjanie - serial dokumentalny 00:40 Bogowie zaginionej ¶wi±tyni - film dokumentalny 01:35 Łowcy duchów: Widmo z Wicklow - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Tajne armie Europy: Norwescy bohaterowie - serial dokumentalny Discovery Channel 05:30 Narodziny samochodu wy¶cigowego odc. 3 06:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód ¶wiata: Wielkie nadzieje - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Gladiatorzy II wojny ¶wiatowej: Brytyjska Marynarka Królewska 08:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pralka-wyrzutnia - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Dzika przyroda: Dzikie zmysły - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Wielki zderzacz cz±stek - Genewa - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Narodziny samochodu wy¶cigowego odc. 2 11:30 Narodziny samochodu wy¶cigowego odc. 3 12:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód ¶wiata: Wielkie nadzieje - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Gladiatorzy II wojny ¶wiatowej: Brytyjska Marynarka Królewska 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pralka-wyrzutnia - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 37 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 38 16:00 Superjazda: Pojazd Joego Rogana - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże - spektakularne ucieczki: Kradzież klejnotów z muzeum w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Siła burzy: Odporne na wstrz±sy - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Moc piłeczek pingpongowych - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Marzenie Teutula Młodszego - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wielkie operacje SAS: L±dowanie w Normandii - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Wielkie operacje SAS: W poszukiwaniu Wunderwaffe - serial dokumentalny 22:00 O krok od ¶mierci: Porwanie na polach ¶mierci - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Denver - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Jak powstaj± wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Z akt FBI: Niebezpieczny powód 03:00 Dzika przyroda: Dzikie ruchy - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Lotniskowiec: Miasto na morzu - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Narodziny samochodu wy¶cigowego odc. 4 Discovery Science 06:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 06:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 06:50 Spojrzenie w przyszło¶ć - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 07:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Konstrukcje na morzu - serial dokumentalny 08:10 Ogniste kule z kosmosu - film dokumentalny 09:00 Planeta żywiołów: Lawina - serial dokumentalny 09:55 Spojrzenie w przyszło¶ć - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 10:45 Jak to zbudowano?: Wspólnie z siłami natury - serial dokumentalny 11:10 Krytycznym okiem: Gry umysłu - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 12:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 12:50 Spojrzenie w przyszło¶ć - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 13:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Konstrukcje na morzu - serial dokumentalny 14:10 Ogniste kule z kosmosu - film dokumentalny 15:00 Planeta żywiołów: Lawina - serial dokumentalny 15:55 Spojrzenie w przyszło¶ć - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 16:45 Jak to zbudowano?: Wspólnie z siłami natury - serial dokumentalny 17:10 Krytycznym okiem: Gry umysłu - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Podniebne wy¶cigi: Intermedium - serial dokumentalny 18:25 Mania modelowania: Aerodynamika - serial dokumentalny 18:50 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 42 19:15 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 56 19:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Łuki - serial dokumentalny 20:10 Wszech¶wiat: Planety - serial dokumentalny 21:00 W sercu żywiołów: Niebezpieczne wody - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 42 22:20 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 56 22:45 Jak to zbudowano?: Podziemne konstrukcje - serial dokumentalny 23:10 Prawdziwe lataj±ce spodki - film dokumentalny 00:00 Podniebne wy¶cigi: Intermedium - serial dokumentalny 00:25 Mania modelowania: Aerodynamika - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 42 01:15 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 56 01:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Łuki - serial dokumentalny 02:10 Wszech¶wiat: Planety - serial dokumentalny 03:00 W sercu żywiołów - serial dokumentalny 03:55 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 42 04:20 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 56 04:45 Jak to zbudowano?: Podziemne konstrukcje - serial dokumentalny 05:10 Prawdziwe lataj±ce spodki - film dokumentalny Extreme Sports 06:00 Fusion TV odc. 62 07:00 Drop In TV odc. 10 07:30 IFMXF Freestyle Motocross 2004 - program sportowy 08:00 Winter Gravity Games - program sportowy odc. 4 09:00 Zapcats Championships 2005 - program sportowy odc. 8 09:30 Mobile Skatepark Series 2004: ASA Cincinnati Inline Vert odc. 5 10:00 Cactus Garden odc. 41 10:30 LG Action Sports Asian Tour odc. 7 11:00 Drop In TV odc. 10 11:30 IFMXF Freestyle Motocross 2004 - program sportowy 12:00 Fusion TV odc. 62 13:00 Winter Gravity Games - program sportowy odc. 4 14:00 LG Action Sports 2005 - program sportowy odc. 1 15:00 Drop In TV odc. 10 15:30 IFMXF Freestyle Motocross 2004 - program sportowy 16:00 Road Fools - program sportowy odc. 1 17:00 Winter Gravity Games - program sportowy odc. 4 18:00 LG Action Sports 2005 - program sportowy odc. 1 19:00 Ride Guide Snow 2006 - program sportowy odc. 5 19:30 Sacred Ride 2006 - program sportowy odc. 2 20:00 Ticket To Ride: The Burton US Open - program sportowy 20:30 Ride Guide Snow 2006 - program sportowy odc. 7 21:00 LG Action Sports 2005 - program sportowy odc. 2 22:00 Winter Gravity Games - program sportowy odc. 4 23:00 Road Fools - program sportowy odc. 2 00:00 LG Action Sports 2005 - program sportowy odc. 2 01:00 Winter Gravity Games - program sportowy odc. 4 02:00 Fusion TV odc. 62 03:00 Road Fools - program sportowy odc. 2 04:00 Ticket To Ride: The Burton US Open - program sportowy 04:30 Ride Guide Snow 2006 - program sportowy odc. 7 05:00 Winter Gravity Games - program sportowy odc. 4 Hallmark 06:00 Arka Noego - dramat historyczny odc. 1/2 07:45 Znak czterech - film kryminalny 09:30 Wzywam pogotowie górskie - dramat przygodowy 11:15 OdnaleĽć spokój - film familijny 13:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 14:00 Arka Noego - dramat historyczny odc. 1/2 15:45 Znak czterech - film kryminalny 17:30 Herkules - dramat przygodowy odc. 2-ost. 19:15 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 20:15 Kleopatra - film historyczny odc. 2-ost. 22:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 23:00 Czarny Lis: Cena spokoju - western 00:45 Nowi s±siedzi - komediodramat 02:45 Kleopatra - film historyczny odc. 2-ost. 04:15 Czarny Lis: Cena spokoju - western HBO 2 06:30 Miło¶ć ma dwie twarze - komedia obyczajowa 08:40 Największa kradzież, o której nie opowiedziano - komedia 10:30 Ozzie - film familijny 12:00 Dzieciaki w Egipcie - komedia 13:20 Dziesi±te lato - film familijny 15:00 Młody gang Olsena na fali rocka - film familijny 16:30 Na planie serialu "Rzym" - magazyn filmowy 17:00 Randka z Lucy - komedia romantyczna 18:30 Moje wielkie kanadyjskie wesele - komedia 20:00 Zły Mikołaj - komedia 21:25 Szczypta Ameryki - komedia 23:20 Hudson Hawk - komedia sensacyjna 01:00 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 01:30 Maria łaski pełna - dramat obyczajowy 03:10 UchodĽca - dramat obyczajowy 04:45 Randka z Lucy - komedia romantyczna VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 10:00 Countdown - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 11:00 Rise & Rise: Janet Jackson - kariera od A do Z 12:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 13:00 So 80's - największe hity sprzed 20 lat 13:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 14:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 16:00 Moja muzyka 17:00 Na temat - klipy z kluczem 18:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 19:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 19:30 Fabulous Life of...: Dzieci gwiazd - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 20:30 Fabulous Life of...: Najgorętsze modelki - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:30 Monografia - twórczo¶ć artysty w pigułce 22:30 Rock Ballads - program muzyczny 23:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków 23:30 Daria - serial animowany 00:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Piekielne komary - film dokumentalny 09:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaryjne wodowanie - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Tuż przed tragedi±: Katastrofa promu z Zeebrugge - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Potwory z jezior - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego my¶liwca - film dokumentalny 13:00 Piekielne komary - film dokumentalny 14:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaryjne wodowanie - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Tuż przed tragedi±: Katastrofa promu z Zeebrugge - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Polowanie na my¶liwego: Drapieżniki w raju - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Królewska mumia - film dokumentalny 18:00 Sztormowe opowie¶ci: Lawiny błotne w La Conchita - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Sztormowe opowie¶ci: Przeszczep nerki i ¶nieżyca - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Piekielne komary - film dokumentalny 20:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego my¶liwca - film dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tuż przed tragedi±: Trzęsienie ziemi w Kobe - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Egypt Air 990 - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Tuż przed tragedi±: Trzęsienie ziemi w Kobe - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Legendarne samoloty 2: Delty Convera - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/14 07:40 Morskie legendy: Na tropach króla Lambo - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 08:10 Legendarne samoloty 2: P-39 Aircobra - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/14 09:00 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 25/31 09:25 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 26/31 09:55 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 27/31 10:25 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 28/31 10:55 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 29/31 11:25 Władczyni fal: Pax Britannica - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 12:15 Stulecie: Jestem najlepszy - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 13:10 Zielona Brygada: Walka o złoto - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/12 13:40 Wojna na Pacyfiku: Nagasaki - film dokumentalny odc. 3-ost. 14:35 Derwisze tańcz±cy - film dokumentalny 14:50 Dalajlama - u¶miechnięty uchodĽca - film dokumentalny 15:50 Meksykańskie piramidy - film dokumentalny 16:00 Moje miasto: Nowy Jork, Paryż - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/31 17:00 Stulecie: Obsesja - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 17:55 Zielona Brygada: Koniec królestwa - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/12 18:25 Kirk Douglas - film dokumentalny 19:15 Mistrzowie piłki: Sanchez i Zamorano - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/26 19:45 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 31-ost. 20:15 Władcy duchów: W cieniu boga Gane¶y - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 20:45 Ziemia, planeta cudów: Podbój l±dów - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 21:45 Ziemia, planeta cudów: Narodziny ssaków - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 22:40 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/31 23:10 Zielona Brygada: Złoto w Lesie Fiołków - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/12 23:40 Saddam Husajn. Przed procesem - film dokumentalny 01:30 Prowokacje kulturowe - film dokumentalny 02:25 Smak ryzyka - serial dokumentalny odc. 26-ost. 02:55 Pogrzeb - czę¶ć życia - film dokumentalny TV Puls 05:55 Kiedy ranne wstaj± zorze 06:00 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem - program publicystyczny 06:45 Gawędy starego żołnierza - film dokumentalny 07:50 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 08:30 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 26 09:10 Życie jak poker - telenowela odc. 37 09:40 Pamiętnik nastolatki - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 10:10 Telezakupy 10:40 Alfabet kulinarny Kurta Schellera - magazyn kulinarny 11:10 Telezakupy 11:55 Wolno¶ć Słowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 13:10 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 13:30 Wielka niedĽwiedzica - film przygodowy 15:20 Octava dies - program informacyjny 15:55 Z pamiętnika Myszki Walewskiej - serial familijny odc. 1 16:30 Domowa kawiarenka - magazyn kulinarny 17:00 Pamiętnik nastolatki - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 17:35 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 27 18:10 Życie jak poker - telenowela odc. 38 18:45 Wspaniało¶ci przyrodnicze Europy: Fauna i flora Europy - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 19:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:35 Zimna wojna: Sputnik. 1949 - 1961 - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 21:40 Rytm - dramat społeczny 23:45 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:20 Octava dies - program informacyjny 01:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 01:35 Sowieci do domu! - film dokumentalny 02:10 Bez autocenzury - program publicystyczny 02:50 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny Reality TV 05:30 Pacjenci szpitala Middlemore - serial dokumentalny 06:00 Patrol miejski - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Powietrzni ratownicy 07:15 Policja - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Graniczny patrol - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Cisza przed burz± - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 09:20 Kod 3 - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Z kronik policyjnych - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Studenci medycyny - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Gliniarze - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Gliniarze - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Spełnione marzenia - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Patrol miejski - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 14:50 Graniczny patrol - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Diagnoza nieznana: Wpływ trucizny - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Studenci medycyny - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Spełnione marzenia - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Badacze katastrof - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Pacjenci szpitala Middlemore - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Walki w klatce - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Swatka - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Swatka - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Policjanci z Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Na przekór wszystkiemu - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 00:25 Wy¶cig - serial dokumentalny 01:15 Walki w klatce - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Piekło płomieni - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Pacjenci szpitala Middlemore - serial dokumentalny 02:55 Swatka - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Swatka - serial dokumentalny 03:45 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 04:35 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Pacjenci szpitala Middlemore - serial dokumentalny TVN Style 06:00 WF - ćwicz razem z nami 07:15 No to pięknie... - magazyn poradnikowy 07:30 Mamo, już jestem - cykl dla młodych mam 08:00 Pokój z widokiem - magazyn wnętrzarski 08:15 Polska od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 08:30 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 09:00 Miasto kobiet - magazyn 10:00 Lekcja stylu - moda na różne okazje 10:30 Salon piękno¶ci - magazyn poradnikowy 11:00 Magiel towarzyski - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Miejski ogrodnik - jak urz±dzić przydomowy ogródek 12:00 Nigella gryzie - show kulinarny 12:30 Telewizja od kuchni - odwiedzamy plany programów TVN 13:00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 13:30 No to pięknie... - magazyn poradnikowy 13:45 Polska od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 14:00 Miasto kobiet - magazyn 15:00 Nigella gryzie - show kulinarny 15:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz - magazyn poradnikowy 16:00 Miejski ogrodnik - jak urz±dzić przydomowy ogródek 16:30 Jak się nie ubierać? - magazyn o modzie 17:00 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczę¶liwsza? - reality show o operacjach plastycznych 17:30 Salon piękno¶ci - magazyn poradnikowy 18:00 Telewizja od kuchni - odwiedzamy plany programów TVN 18:30 Przegl±darka - ciekawostki ze ¶wiata 18:45 Magiel towarzyski - program rozrywkowy 19:15 Miejski ogrodnik - jak urz±dzić przydomowy ogródek 19:45 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy 20:15 Nigella gryzie - show kulinarny 20:45 Pokój z widokiem - magazyn wnętrzarski 21:00 Salon piękno¶ci - magazyn poradnikowy 21:30 Kto tu rz±dzi? - reality show 22:30 Telewizja od kuchni - odwiedzamy plany programów TVN 23:00 Seksinspektorzy - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Magiel towarzyski - program rozrywkowy 00:00 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczę¶liwsza? - reality show o operacjach plastycznych 00:30 Jak się nie ubierać? - magazyn o modzie 01:00 Skandali¶ci show-biznesu - program rozrywkowy 01:45 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 02:15 Co za tydzień 02:45 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny dla kobiet 03:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 03:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz - magazyn poradnikowy 04:00 Mamo, już jestem - cykl dla młodych mam 04:30 Magiel towarzyski - program rozrywkowy TVN Turbo 06:00 Top Gear - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Telezakupy 09:00 Jedno¶lad - magazyn dla miło¶ników i użytkowników motocykli 09:30 Monster Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy 11:00 Patrol - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Z importu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Policyjne ta¶my 12:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 13:00 Monster House - zwariowane przerabianie domów 14:00 Ale jazda - program rozrywkowy 14:30 GraMy - magazyn komputerowy 15:00 Chilli Factor - program dla młodzieży 15:30 e-Turbo - magazyn dla młodzieży 16:00 Rentgen - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Na skróty - magazyn off-roadowy 17:30 Jedno¶lad - magazyn dla miło¶ników i użytkowników motocykli 18:00 V6 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy 19:00 Czas tuningu - co można zrobić z samochodem 19:30 Motorwizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Monster Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Karambol 21:30 Łowcy głów - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Top Gear - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Policyjne ta¶my 23:30 e-Turbo - magazyn dla młodzieży 00:00 Turbo erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Telezakupy 01:00 Telezakupy 01:30 Turbo erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Policyjne ta¶my 02:30 Rentgen - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 e-Turbo - magazyn dla młodzieży 04:00 Jedno¶lad - magazyn dla miło¶ników i użytkowników motocykli 04:30 Monster Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny TVN 24 06:00 Poranek TVN 24 06:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:50 Przegl±d prasy ekonomicznej 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:50 Przegl±d prasy ekonomicznej 09:00 Skrót informacji 09:03 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:10 Go¶ć poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Skrót informacji, Internet 24, Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis biznesowy 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 TVN Fakty 16:15 Serwis sportowy 16:20 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Skrót informacji, Internet 24 17:10 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 18:30 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 18:50 Supermeteo 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:30 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny, Prognoza pogody 20:30 Żadnych granic - program Jacka Pałasińskiego 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:00 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 21:30 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 22:30 Skrót informacji 22:35 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 22:50 Supermeteo, skrót informacji 23:00 Skrót informacji 23:05 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacji, Prognoza pogody, Internet 24 00:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:03 Żadnych granic - program Jacka Pałasińskiego 00:25 Serwis sportowy 00:30 Skrót informacji, Skaner polityczny 00:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:00 TVN Fakty 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:10 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 03:55 Serwis sportowy 04:00 TVN Fakty 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót informacji 05:33 Żadnych granic - program Jacka Pałasińskiego 05:55 Serwis sportowy MTV 06:00 – Starter – teledyski na dobry początek dnia 07:00 – Penetratorzy – sekrety alkowy 08:00 – Starter – klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 – MTV Kofeina – energetyzujący miks teledysków 12:00 – Made – spełniamy marzenia 13:00 – Meet the Barkers – małżeństwo rockmana z byłą miss USA 13:30 – Making The Band – casting na zespół 14:00 – MTV Energy – najlepsze teledyski 14:30 – MTV Maxxx Hits – notowanie 15:30 – Klasa MTV – z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 – Bazar MTV – magazyn o modzie 16:30 – Penetratorzy – sekrety alkowy 17:00 – Date My Mom – rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 – Real World – reality show 18:00 – Road Rules – MTV w podróży 18:30 – W Rytmie MTV – kurt tańca 19:00 – The Assistant – Andy Dick szuka asystenta 19:30 – 100% MTV – tylko najlepsza muza 20:00 – MTV Kontra – bitwa na teledyski 21:00 – Ryki z bryki – podglądamy kierowców za kółkiem 21:30 – True Life „Pojedynkuję się na rymy” – o problemach współczesnej młodzieży 22:30 – MTV w domu u... – z wizytą u gwiazd 23:00 – Superock – teledyski rockowe 00:00 – Bezsenność z MTV – miks teledysków dla nocnych Marków Europa Europa 08.00 W ślepej uliczce (Un maledetto imbroglio) dramat kryminalny, Włochy, 1960, 110 min. 10.00 Georgia (Georgia) Dramat, USA/Francja, 1995, 118 min. 12.10 Komedia patriotyczna (Patrioticzieskaja komedija) komedia, Rosja, 1992, 104 min. 14.05 City Bomber (City Bomber) film krótkometrażowy, Niemcy, 1995, 22 min. 14.35 Wujaszek z Ameryki (Mon oncle d'Amerique) komedia, Francja, 1980, 125 min. 16.45 Pożegnanie z filmem: Krwawe gody (Bodas de sangre) dramat muzyczny, Hiszpania/Francja, 1981, 69 min. 18.05 Trzej bracia (Les trois freres) komedia, Francja, 1995, 106 min. 20.00 Znamię (Madagascar Skin) komedia, Wielka Brytania, 1995, 91 min. 21.40 Georgia (Georgia) Dramat, USA/Francja, 1995, 118 min. 23.50 Intymny spektakl (Spectacles intimes - Le Cirque 2) Film erotyczny, Francja, 2003, 46 min. 00.45 Cinemania (156) - magazyn filmowy. Studio Company, 2006, 20 min. 01.15 Kryształowe oczy (Occhi di cristallo / Eyes of Crystal) Thriller, Włochy, Hiszpania, Wielka Brytania, 114 min, 2004, kolor. TCM 21.00 Introduction with Lord David Puttnam 21.05 Goodbye, Mr Chips - Drama Movie, European Origin, (1939) (110 mins) 22.55 Interview with Lord David Puttnam 23.40 King Solomon's Mines - Adventure, United States, (1950) (99 mins) 01.20 7 Faces of Dr Lao - Fantasy, United States, (1964) (96 mins) Eurosport 08:30 PIŁKA NOŻNA Magazyn EUROGOLE 09:30 PIŁKA NOŻNA Liga Mistrzów Milan AC-Barcelona 10:30 PIŁKA NOŻNA Football Gillette Series 11:00 SNOOKER Mistrzostwa Świata Sheffield Ćwierćfinał 14:00 PIŁKA NOŻNA Liga Mistrzów Arsenal-Villarreal 15:00 PIŁKA NOŻNA Football Gillette Series 15:30 SNOOKER Mistrzostwa Świata Sheffield Ćwierćfinał 18:30 PIŁKA NOŻNA Football wcup season 19:00 PIŁKA NOŻNA WCup Season - Legendy France 20:00 SNOOKER Mistrzostwa Świata Sheffield Ćwierćfinał 23:00 PIŁKA NOŻNA Football wcup season 23:30 PIŁKA NOŻNA WCup Season - Legendy France 00:30 RAJDY TERENOWE Puchar Świata Tunezja Przeglšd 01:00 PIŁKA NOŻNA Gillette Power Generation Eurosport 2 07:30 WIADOMOŚCI Wiadomości poranne 10:00 WIADOMOŚCI Wiadomości 13:00 WIADOMOŚCI Wiadomości 15:00 PIŁKA RĘCZNA Liga Mistrzów Finał 1st leg-Portland 16:00 WYŚCIGI SUPERSPORT Mistrzostwa Świata Hiszpania 17:00 HOKEJ NA TRAWIE Puchar Świata Chiny Eliminacje 5th Place 17:55 WIADOMOŚCI News Flash 18:00 SPORTY EKSTREMALNE YOZ Xtreme 18:30 WSZYSTKIE SPORTY MAGAZYN WATTS 18:55 WIADOMOŚCI News Flash 19:00 RAJDY EKSTREMALNE X - Adventure Raid Series 19:30 KOSZYKÓWKA Liga hiszpańska 19:55 WIADOMOŚCI News Flash 20:00 GP2 Seria Winston San Marino Wyżcig 1 20:30 GP2 Seria Winston San Marino Wyżcig 2 21:00 WYŚCIGI SUPERSPORT Mistrzostwa Świata Hiszpania 21:55 WIADOMOŚCI News Flash 22:00 WYŚCIGI SUPERBIKE Mistrzostwa Świata Hiszpania Przejazd drugi 23:00 WIADOMOŚCI Wiadomości wieczorne 01:00 WIADOMOŚCI Wiadomości Romantica 06.00 (2nd Chance) Kiedy będziesz moją (Cuando Seas Mia) (Część 224) - telenowela, Meksyk 2001, reż. Rafael Gutierrez, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Anette Michel, (50 min.). 07.00 (Premiere) Niewolnica Isaura (A Escrava Isaura) (Część 33) telenowela - Brazylia 2004, reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, wyk. Bianca Rinaldi, Rubens de Falco, Leopoldo Pacheco, Theo Becker, (50 min.). 08.00 (Premiere) Żona Lorenza (La Mujer de Lorenzo) (Część 7) - telenowela Peru/Wenezuela 2003, reż. Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk. Guillermo Perez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle, Andrea Montenegro, (55 min.). 09.00 (Premiere) Marzenia nic nie kosztują (Sonar no cuesta nada) (Część 17) - telenowela, Wenezuela/USA 2005, reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, wyk. Christian de la Fuente, Karyme Lozano, Laura Zapata, Olivia Collins, Victor Camara, (50 min.). 10.00 (Premiere) Niewolnica Isaura (A Escrava Isaura) (Część 33) telenowela - Brazylia 2004, reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, wyk. Bianca Rinaldi, Rubens de Falco, Leopoldo Pacheco, Theo Becker, (50 min.). 11.10 (2nd Chance) Soledad (Soledad) (Część 109) - telenowela, Peru 2000, reż. Danny Gavidia, wyk. Coraima Torres, Guillermo Perez, Lupita Ferrer, Karina Calmet, (50 min.). 12.00 (2nd Chance) Kiedy będziesz moją (Cuando Seas Mia) (Część 224) - telenowela, Meksyk 2001, reż. Rafael Gutierrez, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Anette Michel, (50 min.). 13.00 (Premiere) Żona Lorenza (La Mujer de Lorenzo) (Część 7) - telenowela Peru/Wenezuela 2003, reż. Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk. Guillermo Perez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle, Andrea Montenegro, (55 min.). 14.00 (Premiere) Marzenia nic nie kosztują (Sonar no cuesta nada) (Część 17) - telenowela, Wenezuela/USA 2005, reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, wyk. Christian de la Fuente, Karyme Lozano, Laura Zapata, Olivia Collins, Victor Camara, (50 min.). 15.00 (Premiere) Niewolnica Isaura (A Escrava Isaura) (Część 33) telenowela - Brazylia 2004, reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, wyk. Bianca Rinaldi, Rubens de Falco, Leopoldo Pacheco, Theo Becker, (50 min.). 16.00 (Premiere) Żona Lorenza (La Mujer de Lorenzo) (Część 7) - telenowela Peru/Wenezuela 2003, reż. Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk. Guillermo Perez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle, Andrea Montenegro, (55 min.). 17.00 (2nd Chance) Soledad (Soledad) (Część 109) - telenowela, Peru 2000, reż. Danny Gavidia, wyk. Coraima Torres, Guillermo Perez, Lupita Ferrer, Karina Calmet, (50 min.). 18.00 (Premiere) Marzenia nic nie kosztują (Sonar no cuesta nada) (Część 17) - telenowela, Wenezuela/USA 2005, reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, wyk. Christian de la Fuente, Karyme Lozano, Laura Zapata, Olivia Collins, Victor Camara, (50 min.). 19.00 (Premiere) Niewolnica Isaura (A Escrava Isaura) (Część 33) telenowela - Brazylia 2004, reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, wyk. Bianca Rinaldi, Rubens de Falco, Leopoldo Pacheco, Theo Becker, (50 min.). 20.00 (2nd Chance) Kiedy będziesz moją (Cuando Seas Mia) (Część 224) - telenowela, Meksyk 2001, reż. Rafael Gutierrez, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Anette Michel, (50 min.). 21.00 (Premiere) Żona Lorenza (La Mujer de Lorenzo) (Część 7) - telenowela Peru/Wenezuela 2003, reż. Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk. Guillermo Perez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle, Andrea Montenegro, (55 min.). 22.00 (Premiere) Marzenia nic nie kosztują (Sonar no cuesta nada) (Część 17) - telenowela, Wenezuela/USA 2005, reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, wyk. Christian de la Fuente, Karyme Lozano, Laura Zapata, Olivia Collins, Victor Camara, (50 min.). 23.00 (Premiere) Niewolnica Isaura (A Escrava Isaura) (Część 33) telenowela - Brazylia 2004, reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, wyk. Bianca Rinaldi, Rubens de Falco, Leopoldo Pacheco, Theo Becker, (50 min.). 00.00 (Premiere) Żona Lorenza (La Mujer de Lorenzo) (Część 7) - telenowela Peru/Wenezuela 2003, reż. Luis Barrios, Jorge Tapia, wyk. Guillermo Perez, Carolina Tejera, Adriana Louvier, Yul Burkle, Andrea Montenegro, (55 min.). 01.00 (Premiere) Marzenia nic nie kosztują (Sonar no cuesta nada) (Część 17) - telenowela, Wenezuela/USA 2005, reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, wyk. Christian de la Fuente, Karyme Lozano, Laura Zapata, Olivia Collins, Victor Camara, (50 min.). 02.00 (2nd Chance) Soledad (Soledad) (Część 109) - telenowela, Peru 2000, reż. Danny Gavidia, wyk. Coraima Torres, Guillermo Perez, Lupita Ferrer, Karina Calmet, (50 min.). 02.50 (2nd Chance) Kiedy będziesz moją (Cuando Seas Mia) (Część 224) - telenowela, Meksyk 2001, reż. Rafael Gutierrez, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Anette Michel, (50 min.). 03.40 (2nd Chance) Spojrzenie kobiety (Mirada de Mujer) (Część 7) telenowela, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Fernando Lujan, Plutarco Haza, Ari Telch, (50 min.). 04.30 (2nd Chance) Krok do szaleństwa (Mas Que Amor Frenesi) (Część 43) telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (45 min.). 05.15 (2nd Chance) Soledad (Soledad) (Część 109) - telenowela, Peru 2000, reż. Danny Gavidia, wyk. Coraima Torres, Guillermo Perez, Lupita Ferrer, Karina Calmet, (50 min.). ZigZap 06:00 Jakub Jakub 2: Jakub Jakub i niebezpieczny debiut odc. 13 06:25 Gruby pies Mendoza: Zdradzony gruby pies odc. 2 06:50 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie: Rycerz Tęgagłow/Szaleństwo na sprzedaż odc. 17 07:00 Maqlatura 07:10 Szał na Amandę odc. 25 07:40 Klub Winx 2: Tajemnica profesora Avalona odc. 9 08:05 Sabrina odc. 40 08:30 Sabrina odc. 41 08:55 Trollz: Drzewo i smok odc. 16 09:20 Martin Tajemniczy 2 odc. 3 09:45 Wybraniec smoka odc. 21 10:10 Wybraniec smoka odc. 22 10:35 Kod Lyoko odc. 7 11:00 Maqlatura 11:10 Jakub Jakub 2: Jakub Jakub i katastrofa kruchych ciasteczek odc. 14 11:35 Gruby pies Mendoza: Walka o moc odc. 3 12:05 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie: Rycerz z Hollywood/Wielka gwiazda odc. 18 12:15 Krewni i znajomi królika 12:45 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów: Ferie wiosenne odc. 43 13:00 6 w pracy 3 odc. 12 13:30 Lizzie McGuire: Szkolne zdjęcia odc. 2 14:00 Klinika pod kangurem odc. 13 14:30 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów: Wyjazd odc. 44 15:00 Maqlatura 15:10 Klub Winx 2: Wyprawa po kodeks odc. 10 15:35 Sabrina odc. 42 16:00 Sabrina odc. 43 16:25 Trollz: Zjazd absolwentów odc. 17 16:55 Martin Tajemniczy 2 odc. 4 17:20 Wybraniec smoka odc. 23 17:45 Wybraniec smoka odc. 24 18:10 Kod Lyoko odc. 8 18:35 6 w pracy 3 odc. 13 19:00 Maqlatura 19:10 Trans sport 19:35 Lizzie McGuire: Plotki odc. 3 20:00 Klinika pod kangurem odc. 14 20:30 Szał na Amandę odc. 24 Travel Channel 08:00 Floyd On Africa 08:30 Floyd Uncorked 09:00 A Taste of California 09:30 The Thirsty Traveler 10:00 A Taste of California 10:30 Dream Destinations 11:00 Planet Food 12:00 Globe Trekker 13:00 Riding Route 66 13:30 The Travel Bug 14:00 Floyd On Africa 14:30 Floyd Uncorked 15:00 A Fork in Asia 15:30 Distant Shores 16:00 Globe Trekker 17:00 Great Drives 17:30 Postcards from Paradise 18:00 Dream Destinations 18:30 The Travel Bug 19:00 A Taste of California 19:30 The Thirsty Traveler 20:00 Globe Trekker 21:00 Around the World in Eighty Days 21:30 Cruising On the Queen Mary 2 22:00 First Class Cornwall 23:00 Globe Trekker 00:00 Earthwalkers 00:30 Earthwalkers 01:00 Floyd On Africa 01:30 Floyd Uncorked Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Club z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2006 roku